<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今天的holiverse也在努力不恶堕呢~ by Jormungand116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797280">今天的holiverse也在努力不恶堕呢~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand116/pseuds/Jormungand116'>Jormungand116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>holiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HYPERGRYPH - Freeform, M/M, NGA, arknights - Freeform, holiverse - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand116/pseuds/Jormungand116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>holiverse遵循着尊贵的法老王的任务，来到了罗德岛驻艾泽拉斯大使馆，迎接他的将是泥潭老哥们的怒火。</p><p>他能坚持住，不在老哥们的围攻和诱惑下恶堕吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 事件的开端</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有幸成为第一个被放逐的人，连难民营都不能容纳的放逐之人。</p><p>我就不信版务你还能追杀到这里来！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>偌大的金字塔里，尊贵的法老王正端坐在他的王座上。</p><p>因为一些懂得都懂的原因，他常年除了头上带着埃及风格的黄金头饰之外，脸上还带着一个厚重的，充满末日废土风格的防毒面具。</p><p>法老王本名为“海猫络合物”，但是大家一般为了避讳，加上他常年呆在金字塔里，于是就叫他“法老王”。</p><p>最近法老王的日子不太好过，一个操作失误，导致了大批愤怒的人民开始冲击金字塔，他周身环绕着的暗紫色雾气就是由他们的怨念与怒气凝聚而成。</p><p>而站在法老王面前的，则是一批训练有素的战士，名为“孝子”。</p><p>他捏了捏眉心，有些疲惫道:“你们去洗洗地，或者去骂骂他们白嫖蛆虫，或者尝试转移视线、分化玩家、挑起内斗什么的也行，起码拖一天时间给我来紧急处理这件事。”</p><p>“啊，对了。”法老王想起来了些东西，“那边的书架上有不少往年的圣经，你们看看用不用得上。”</p><p>“是！”</p><p>浩浩荡荡的孝子们出发了，但holiverse却走得很慢，他故意走到了队尾。</p><p>“holiverse。”</p><p>不出所料，法老王叫住了他。</p><p>他停下了脚步。</p><p>“把大门关好，到我这边来。”</p><p>他乖乖遵照着法老王的指令。</p><p>“holiverse，此去大概率是不回来了，你确定要去吗？”</p><p>“我当然要去！为了海……为了伟大的法老王，我什么都愿意做！”</p><p>“现在没人，不必这么见外，像往常那样称呼我就行了。”</p><p>虽然隔着防毒面具看不到法老王的脸，但是他能感受到法老王话语中所带的宠溺和笑意。</p><p>“海猫哥哥真是太善解人意啦！不过哥哥受委屈了吧，太惨了，还有这么多无理取闹的人呜呜呜。”</p><p>“哎，此次任务异常凶险，我希望你能活着，完好地回来见我。”</p><p>“毕竟是海猫哥哥给的任务，我一定会做到的！”</p><p>……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 到达目的地，并接头</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>holiverse按指示来到了艾泽拉斯，来到了罗德岛驻艾泽拉斯大使馆门前。</p><p>意外的是，里面居然没几个人。</p><p>要不是他十分确信金字塔那边没人冲塔，他都以为这些老哥们都去冲金字塔了。</p><p>花费了一番功夫，他找到了位于罗德岛驻艾泽拉斯大使馆隔壁的伦蒂尼姆酒吧，隔着大门他都能感受到里面人声鼎沸。</p><p>在外面稍作伪装，给自己做好心里建设后，他缓缓推开酒吧门，扑面而来的是热烈的气氛，里面的老哥们正在聚集在一起围殴几个被发现的孝子先遣队员，并没有人在意刚进入酒吧的他。</p><p>那几个不幸被发现的孝子先遣队员很快便在老哥们的围殴下败下阵来，只能在一片嘲讽声中灰溜溜地被扔出酒吧。</p><p>holiverse找了个比较偏僻的角落坐了下来，他决定先观察一下再动手，有那几个前车之鉴，贸然动手可不是什么好选择。</p><p>毕竟是海猫哥哥的任务，可不能搞砸了。</p><p>‘先看看有没有孝子潜伏在这，好一起制定作战计划吧。’</p><p>这样想着，他点了杯莫吉托，开始打量起周边的老哥们。</p><p>“一边听着yj的歌，一边在凌辱yj，还有围观的群众在一旁点赞。”</p><p>“老牛头人了，围观群众偷偷欢呼正道的光。”</p><p>牛头人……吗？有点……可怕呢……</p><p>“啪嗒。”</p><p>一个小小的纸条被扔了过来。</p><p>他稍微犹豫了一下，还是选择了打开它。</p><p>这张纸条上写着:【无内鬼，holiverse，过来，别引起他们的注意。114514号卡座】</p><p>holiverse朝那边望了望，距离有些远，他只能隐隐约约看到一个带着面具的人坐在那个位置。</p><p>他拿着那杯莫吉托，十分自然地起身，走向114514号卡座。</p><p>里面坐着一个带着赛博朋克风格的防毒面具的人，全身上下都裹得严严实实。</p><p>【坐。】</p><p>那个男人举起来一块手写板。</p><p>【我不方便开口，怕他们认出我。】</p><p>“海猫哥哥？”</p><p>【不，我不是他。我叫“十夜白雪”，目前是你的上司。】</p><p>“对不起，失礼了。冒昧打扰一下，您不应该在金字塔里面和尊贵的法老王一起应急处理这件事吗？怎么到这来了？”</p><p>【我是奉命来监察你们工作。】</p><p>【以及，我不关心你和法老王的关系。】</p><p>“那请问有什么指示吗？”</p><p>【这次的任务十分艰巨，想必法老王他已经和你说过了。刚才被发现的孝子先遣队员的下场你也看见了吧。此次任务，只能成功，否则……】</p><p>holiverse心中一凛，“明白了，十夜白雪长老！”</p><p>【好。你去吧。】</p><p>……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 偷包成功，战火纷飞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“希望各位克制一些自己的情绪，冷静下来。”</p><p>此言一出，众人纷纷愣在了原地。</p><p>“我觉得这个设置还是挺好的，一个游戏总要考虑到追赶制度，以让新玩家不至于没办法跟上老玩家的进度。”</p><p>“所谓追赶进度，一定是追赶而不是超前，也就是说，新玩家并不会获得超出老玩家的收益，源石部分是新老玩家一样的，老玩家还有额外的掉落，因此这并不是一个不公平的追赶制度。”</p><p>“追赶进度还一定必须让新玩家用更小的时间成本获得差不多的收益，否则一个游戏运营了时间足够长之后，新玩家如果要花相同的时间成本才能玩到最新的内容，意味着始终落后老玩家固定的时间进度。”</p><p>“当然，我作为开服玩家仅代表个人支持这个政策。”</p><p>holiverse看准了大家的愤怒还在可控范围内，支持一下这个政策，当一下理中客，尝试让大家冷静冷静，也不会有什么严重的后果，他对自己说话的功力还是有些自信的。</p><p>孝子们看准这个时机，跳了出来开始洗地和扣帽子。</p><p>“白嫖蛆虫也有脸在这讨要源石？”</p><p>“服务器蛀虫，就该设置起码要氪个小月卡才给玩！”</p><p>愤怒的老哥们也不甘示弱，纷纷开始互相阴阳怪气，嘲笑，对线。</p><p>“宁真是太孝啦！”</p><p>“那个骂别人白嫖蛆虫的，敢不敢亮氪金条？”</p><p>“挖了下坟，他才71级哈哈哈哈哈哈，这边建议凡是比他高一级，就扇他一巴掌~”</p><p>“我刚好可以扇他30巴掌，爽啦哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>双方再度展开了激烈的交锋。</p><p>正当holiverse准备开口时，一名裹得十分严实，甚至还戴着变声器的人冲进了酒馆。</p><p>人和人的体质不能一概而论，曾经有人能在极度愤怒的情况下一拳穿透40米厚的钢板，现在有位解包学大成的老哥直接去服务器偷包，把yj最后的遮羞布都给扯了下来，也不是问题。</p><p>“速报————”</p><p>“刚刚有解包学大佬在极度愤怒的情况下偷了个包，解开一看，上面写着‘商店里只有3抽的合成玉，以及若干技能书和钱粮’！”</p><p>随后将手里拿着的，自己偷偷保存下来的图纸扔向了大家。</p><p>“这位老哥目前已经被口并隐藏了，这也是为什么我不敢露面的原因。”</p><p>说完便匆匆离开了酒馆。</p><p>大家纷纷看向手中的图纸，愣住了。</p><p>“啊这……”</p><p>“这是真的吗？”</p><p>“虽然猜到了大概率只有这些东西但等事实真的砸我脸上时还是实实在在被恶心到了。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈，YJ：嗟，来食！”</p><p>“1800玉，打发叫花子呢？”</p><p>一张偷来的图纸，上面写着yj商店里的具体内容，成功地再次点燃了大家的怒火，甚至有过之而无不及。</p><p>“一周剿灭产量的合成玉，一天基建产量的钱粮，10把CA-5的书，老玩家，官方钦定乞哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>一旁的等价换算大佬开口了，瞬间就理清了这些东西等同的价值，让更多人理解，并且更加愤怒了。一时间酒馆里充满了怒骂声。</p><p>“yjfm！”</p><p>“chfm！”</p><p>“爬爬爬！”</p><p>“懂了，新玩家人上人，老玩家不配做人！”</p><p>其中也不乏对yj感到失望，寒心的人。</p><p>“多寒心啊，攻略组拼死拼活攻略合约，舟学家到处考据为查伏笔，画师文手费尽心思付出厨力，作业up熬夜攻略最优低配解法，然后官方就整这出。”</p><p>场面再度失控。</p><p>……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>欢迎催更、提意见、报名参与</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. holiverse的第一次正式对线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>待到老哥们从震惊和不可置信中回过神来，公然支持法老王的holiverse自然就成为了集火目标之一。</p><p>“追赶追赶，一个纯PVE的半单机游戏凭什么给你追赶？”</p><p>“要不要老玩家把去年剿灭打的合成玉也吐出来给新玩家追赶一下？”</p><p>“新入坑玩家前一个月剿灭合成玉获取上限翻倍可以说是追赶？这算锤子追赶，按着老玩家喂屎罢了！”</p><p>“不支持，你要嫌弃新玩家慢不会给新玩家一个获取资源变多的buff？而是跑过来削减老玩家的利益？谁教你给新人追进度是这么追的，要不要老玩家资源获取停三个月让他们追一下？”</p><p>“追赶机制不是靠压榨老玩家实现的。”</p><p>但holiverse也不甘示弱，开始与老哥们正面交锋起来。</p><p>“站在游戏制作者的角度就是站在玩家的角度呀，整个游戏社群健康成长对于每个玩家也是有利的。”</p><p>“我的意思是本来没有活动老玩家也是刷日常，有了复刻多了素材算是很好了。那些源石是给新玩家的福利。”</p><p>“作为游戏开发者，肯定希望新人也有良好的游戏体验以获得留存率，所以他们不会放弃追赶机制，这是他们的底线。”</p><p>这些话看起来十分漂亮，可立场却是站在法老王那边的，轻易地引起了酒馆里更多老哥的注意力。</p><p>“宁也太孝了吧！”</p><p>“真是yj的好孝子啊！”</p><p>面对老哥们的围攻，holiverse一开始还能游刃有余地面对，但随着时间慢慢地推移，再加上参与其中的人越来越多，他开始有些撑不住了。</p><p>“报————”</p><p>推门而入的一名男子成功地吸引了差不多全部人的注意力。</p><p>“新饼，新六星饼已经放出。”</p><p>冰冷的语调，赛博朋克风的装扮，正是Sumuzi，外号苏沐紫，是个莫得感情的转饼……并不确定是人，还是机器人。</p><p>今天的饼姗姗来迟，迟得有人以为今天没饼。</p><p>老哥们纷纷停止围攻holiverse，有些改为围在Sumuzi身旁吃新饼，也有人气极了跑去其他战场。</p><p>“yjfm，居然拿黑皮小哥挡枪？！”</p><p>“去微博冲了它！”</p><p>十夜白雪长老假装不经意地凑到他身边，提醒他该走了。</p><p>【赶紧走吧。】</p><p>不知道为什么，holiverse的心里居然有一丝丝不舍得，不舍得离开这个热闹的酒馆。</p><p>【此时不走，更待何时？】</p><p>十夜白雪长老再次催促他，他微微摇了摇头，心里稍微嘲讽了一下自己的念头，然后趁乱离开了酒馆。</p><p>走出酒馆，他叹了口气。</p><p>［感谢法老王的饼，虽然比以往延迟了不少，但还是为我争取到了离开的机会。］</p><p>彻底离开了罗德岛驻艾泽拉斯大使馆的管辖范围，holiverse的背后已经全是冷汗。</p><p>［表面上看起来我十分轻易地趁乱离开了那里，可是我却一直感觉到有谁在暗中盯着我，不止一个，还是不怀好意的。］</p><p>真没想到一个小小的酒馆里居然藏龙卧虎，看来真不能太轻视他们，怪不得海猫哥哥一脸凝重。</p><p>［先回去吧，海猫哥哥的任务要紧。］</p><p>……</p><p>在酒馆里面的角落，几个人从黑暗中现身。</p><p>“啧，他感觉到了我们的存在。”</p><p>“不觉得holiverse很涩吗？”</p><p>“明明感知到了我们的存在，却只能忍着不揭穿，任由我们视奸他。”</p><p>“太涩了，太涩了！一边被人任意阴阳怪气，却不能正面回应，只能说些像是理中客的话，还要忍受视奸。”</p><p>“太涩了，快进到恶堕rbq”</p><p>回程途中的holiverse打了个寒颤，但并没有怎么在意。</p><p>“可能是太阳下山了吧。”</p><p>……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5.金字塔上演ntr，holi再次出发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽中在海猫和姚蒙错愕的视线中一刀划烂位于海猫脑后用来固定防毒面具和黄金头饰的绑带。</p><p>“啪嗒。”</p><p>“咚。”</p><p>羽中的举动出乎海猫和姚蒙的意料，却又在情理之中。</p><p>“行了行了，别用见了鬼一样的眼神看着我。”</p><p>被二人诡异的视线注视着，羽中还是开口打破了沉默。</p><p>“看在以往的份上，我真不至于来落井下石吧？”</p><p>并尝试转移话题。</p><p>祺翔，你整天戴着个防毒面具和黄金头饰不闷得慌吗？</p><p>因为一些懂得都懂，不懂说了也没用的原因，法老王的防毒面具天天不离身。</p><p>黄金头饰可以不戴，但防毒面具必须得戴。这其中的原因懂得都懂，不懂说了也没用。</p><p>“让我摸摸你的尾巴！”</p><p>说完姚蒙便探身向海猫，并尝试捉住那条不安分的尾巴。</p><p>“唉，真是的。这么久过去了，你这奇怪的癖好还在。”</p><p>海猫无奈地叹了口气，眼中带着些许自己都没察觉到的宠溺。</p><p>“行，依你。”</p><p>说罢尾巴不再乱动，任由羽中玩弄。</p><p>“唔……别这样。”</p><p>羽中的手握住海猫尾巴最敏感的根部，挑逗着他。</p><p>而海猫则是将头偏向另一侧，并用手捂着脸。但通红的耳根还是出卖了他。</p><p>姚蒙站在一旁看着他们，整个人都傻了。</p><p>“这就是传说中的ntr吗？见识到了。”</p><p>“明明是我先来的，可是为什么……”</p><p>“停，停，停！正事还没做呢！你们在干什么？保安在哪，保安呢？”</p><p>忍无可忍的姚蒙走上前，一点都不惜香怜玉地一把拽开羽中。</p><p>“羽中，请回吧。我们要去处理一些事情了。”</p><p>“哼。”</p><p>羽中撇了撇嘴，反手送上一个跨时空背刺就离开的了金字塔。</p><p>……</p><p>第二天，抱着“我这次可不能再让海猫哥哥失望”念头的holiverse再度起身前往酒馆。</p><p>holiverse一进酒馆，在场的所有老哥便都看着他笑，有的叫道，“holi猴，你又来洗地了！”</p><p>他视而不见，和其他人说，“站在制作者的角度就是站在玩家的角度”。</p><p>便将几本新书，《角度》，《商业逻辑》放在了桌子上。</p><p>他们又故意的高声嚷道，“你一定又收了yj的钱！”</p><p>holiverse睁大眼睛说，“你怎么这样凭空污人清白……”</p><p>“什么清白？我前天亲眼见你进了金字塔里，还被法老王接见了。”</p><p>孔乙己便涨红了脸，额上的青筋条条绽出，争辩道，“见法老王不能算通yj……洗地！……海猫哥哥给的任务，能算洗地么？”</p><p>接连便是难懂的话，什么“不过是海猫哥哥的任务罢了”，什么“我和制作组没有关系”之类，引得老哥们都哄笑起来：酒馆内充满了快活的空气。</p><p>……</p><p>未完待续</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢名单:</p><p>感谢主角［@holiverse］</p><p>感谢［@全面小康2020］［@蘋果蛇］［@毛线xx］［@gir1207］提供的部分xp放出</p><p>感谢［@临路_］［@林卡阿］提供的技术支持（指整理圣经）</p><p>感谢［@可可打油］［@Cure楚轩轩］［@gagamiko］［@十夜白雪］［@头铁盾］［@Kspooy］［@一条海棠鱼］的友情客串</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>